1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure relates generally to a device for feeding a recording medium at a controlled distance and an apparatus for forming an image on the recording medium fed by the device.
2. Background of the Invention
In a background image forming apparatus, a sheet feeding roller is provided for feeding a recording sheet one by one from a stack of recording sheets, which is mounted on a pressure plate, as illustrated in FIGS. 3A and 3B, for example. However, the distance between two consecutive recording sheets may fluctuate depending on the height of the stack, i.e., the number of recording sheets. Thus, the sheet feeding operation may become unstable, causing the problem of non-feeding, deforming the sheet, double feeding, etc.